User talk:Mooter/DMe Silentfarmer
Suggestions before I finalize this, i know it works but if anyone has a better way to suggest i'd be glad to hear it. --Its Mooter :D :Wait, why farm these? am I missing some special drop they have? looks like it works, but not sure why you would want to run it. Also, your signature lacks a date, add another tilde and it should work. My Soles Are 13:36, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::Their drops aren't "Amazing" however they drop a good amount of little stuff such as charcoal which is in my opinion good income for the little amount of work you actually do farming them. (Around 5mins, less if you just do group 1) --Its Mooter :D 13:43, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::Also by switching up Mantra of Flame for Mantra of Ice you can apparently farm ice imps i'll have too get a confirmation from my friend though he's tried i have not-- Its Mooter :D 13:48, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Why farm Fire Imps if they drop nothing amazing?---- The Liger speak to me 14:55, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Like i said previously it's more for the cash you get for the amount of time spent that makes it worthwhile just like farming spiders in Nightfall.--Its Mooter :D 15:38, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::1. People still farm spiders? 2. Learn to indent already, it should be obvious from just looking at the edit page.---- The Liger speak to me 15:41, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::1. indeed some people still do its easy money for easy work. 2. Indent is lameeeee --Its Mooter :D 15:43, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Easy money for easy work is called being the Smiter in 600/Smite.---- The Liger speak to me 15:44, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Nahh thats just following the 600 bandwagon, eitherway does it really matter how people farm when the game is dead anyways :\ ? --Its Mooter :D 15:47, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Playing the optimum build for many areas is following a bandwagon? In my opinion, the game isn't completely dead, GW still has people coming in, which is quite impressive for a 4 year old game that was never advertised. And what would be the point in farming Fire Imps, it doesn't exactly look fun and the money is better in many farming builds. I suppose Ice Imps are worth it if you want an IDS or are intent on getting one for a friend or simply to sell for 100k or so but we have a build for them already.---- The Liger speak to me 15:52, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::: Of course, instead we should all be finding the next "Uber Awes0me buildz". and we already have 1 HA build why do we need more? i don't think it should really matter how many builds of the same type there are some folks don't have the proper party makeup for wtv build, Anyways.. -- 16:00, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::woops logged off o.O--16:01, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::The best IDS farming build we have is a VoS Derv Build and we have some eles ones I think. So if you did submit this it would either get WELLed because Fire Imps are worthless to farm or WELLed as a dupe of the other VoS IDS build.---- The Liger speak to me 16:06, 8 July 2009 (UTC) New Version While it's still the same build i changed the build around so people can use it and simply plug in Mantras as needed to farm whatever they would desire. Opinions/Comments are appreciated. -())__)MOOTER)_))> 15:16, 30 July 2009 (UTC)